The Warning Signs
by smileybubbles08
Summary: It's easy to miss all of life's little warning signs, but every once in a while, you're able to read them right, and the signs point you exactly where you need to be. LoganxCamille
1. May Contain Traces of Nuts

**This is a five-chapter story that I just got the idea for. I have the entire thing outlined right now, but I don't have any of the other chapters written yet, so updates might be slow for this one. I just finished writing this chapter, and I didn't really proofread extensively, because I'm just not a patient person, but I think I'm pretty satisfied with it. Anyways, we haven't seen any LoganxCamille (Do they have a name smoosh yet? Cogan sounds like Kendall/Logan's Kogan. Lomille? I don't know. Anyways, I digress.) since Big Time Party, and there's a serious lack of fics for this couple on this site. So I had to write another one to satisfy my cravings. By the way, if you're looking for a good LoganxCamille fic, I would highly recommend ****The Beginning of Forever**** and its sequel ****The Beginning of a Problem**** by Starbucks3894 and ****Oblivious to the Fact**** by Like-Omg-Like-Seddie. And if you have any to recommend to me, I would be totally okay with that. And by "okay with that" I mean "OMG I AM DYING FOR SOMETHING TO READ!" One more thing before I let you get to reading (if you haven't given up and skipped to the story by now): I posted a LoganxCamille vid on YouTube. It's kinda short, but it's the first LoganxCamille vid on the site. Actually, I think it's still the only one. There's a link on my profile if you're interested. Okay, I'll let you get to the story now! Enjoy! And please review!**

**I do not own Big Time Rush.**

**Warning Signs**

**Chapter One: May Contain Traces of Nuts**

Life is full of warning signs. You see them everywhere you go. There are signs for everything from the lifesaving "Caution: Hazardous Waste" to the highly unnecessary "Danger: Do Not Pee on the Electrical Fence." And Logan found out the hard way that some warning signs are harder to spot than others.

Now, Logan was normally a man of caution. But when it came to Camille, well, the boy just let his guard down. He was certainly wary of her at first, because, let's face it, the girl was eight different kinds of crazy. But all it took was one night, one blissful evening of carefree dancing, for all of the walls he'd built between himself and this crazy brunette bombshell to come crashing down. And as Logan grew more and more intrigued by this girl, he missed every single sign warning him that his life was about to change forever.

"One more shot."

"Come on, Camille," Logan replied. "You've already let thirty-seven shots go right past you. Wouldn't you rather just call it quits and save yourself the humiliation?"

"But I'm finally getting the hang of this," Camille said, hopping energetically from one foot to the other in front of the makeshift hockey goal.

"Just face it. I've won this bet. You're not cut out to play hockey."

"Really, Logan? Because it sounds like you're afraid to give me another chance."

"Does it now?"

"Yeah, it does."

"Fine then," Logan said, clutching his hockey stick. "Give me that puck, and I'll show you once and for all that you just don't have what it takes."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Camille slid the hockey puck back to Logan.

"Ready?" Logan asked, hitting his hockey stick against the floor a couple of times for dramatic effect.

Camille braced herself, holding up her gloved hands. "I was born ready."

Logan's stick connected with the puck, sending it flying through the air towards the net. Camille took a deep breath as the puck went sailing towards her. Then she dove for it.

The next thing Logan knew, Camille was on the floor, clutching her face with James's hockey gloves and writhing in pain.

"Camille!" Logan cried, dropping his hockey stick and rushing to her side. "Are you okay?"

"It's my eye!" Camille moaned.

Logan bit his lip as he tenderly took her face in his hands. "Here, let me take a look," he said, attempting to pry her hands away from her face.

"No! Don't touch it!" Camille cried, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed uncontrollably.

"Camille, I am so sorry," Logan said, his tone worried. "You know I'd never purposely nail you in the eye with a hockey puck."

Camille's hands dropped from her face to clutch her stomach instead as she continued to shake. Logan took the opportunity to pull her face toward his and inspect her eye.

"It's not even red," he commented, studying the skin around her eye. That's when he realized something. She wasn't crying at all. "Are you…laughing?"

Indeed, her shoulders were shaking from laughter, not sobs. "You're right, Logan," Camille gasped between giggles. "I'm not a hockey player. I am an actress."

"You were…faking that?"

"I couldn't resist. You're so gullible."

Logan dropped the girl's face and got to his feet. "Not cool, Camille," he said, crossing his arms angrily. "I really thought I'd hurt you."

Camille stopped laughing. "Logan…"

"You know, head injuries account for eighty percent of all hockey injuries. Do you have any idea how bad I felt when I thought I'd hit you in the eye?"

Camille stood up. "Logan, I'm sorry. That was stupid. I was trying to be funny and…"

"You thought it would be funny to make me feel like a big jerk?"

Logan turned and began to walk away, but Camille quickly caught up to him and seized him by the arm. "Logan, I'm sorry! I swear, I never meant to…" As Logan turned back towards her, Camille saw that Logan's face had broken into a broad smile. "What are you grinning about?"

Logan laughed. "I thought I'd try my hand at acting. How was I?"

Camille responded by punching him hard on the shoulder with James's hockey glove.

"Ow!" Logan cried, laughing harder. "What was that for?"

"That was mean!" Camille replied.

"You started it!"

She punched him again, this time even harder than before.

"Ow! Okay, that's it. I don't have to take this." Seizing her around the waist, Logan scooped Camille off the ground and hoisted her over his shoulder.

"Put! Me! Down!" Camille cried, throwing a punch at his back with each word.

"Camille, I think you need to work on your violence issues," Logan replied, seemingly unaffected by the blows she was continually throwing at his back.

"Logan, if you don't put me down right now, I swear…"

"You'll what? Hit me some more with those padded hockey gloves?"

The next thing he knew, Logan felt a sharp pain in his shoulder blade.

"Aagh!" he cried. "Did you just bite me?"

"And I'll do it again if you don't put me down."

True to her word, Camille sunk her teeth once again into Logan's right shoulder blade. Then Logan heard the door open behind him. Camille stopped biting him in order to greet whoever was entering 2J.

"Hey guys," she said nonchalantly.

"Hey Camille," Logan heard Kendall reply.

"Logan, are we interrupting something?" came Carlos's voice.

"Did you just bit him?" he heard James ask Camille.

Logan turned around to face his friends, swinging Camille around as he did so.

"Hey guys," he replied. "I was just teaching Camille here how to play hockey. She's not very good—Ow! But she's certainly violent enough."

"Is she wearing my gloves?" James asked, pointing to the girl Logan had draped over his shoulder.

"And Kendall's helmet," Logan replied. "Sorry, James, but you have the girliest hands out of the four of us. And we wouldn't want her getting hurt. Isn't that right, Camille?"

"Oh, shut up," Camille replied.

"If I'd known she was a biter, I'd have gotten her to wear someone's mouth guard too."

"You have no idea how wrong that sounds," Kendall commented.

"I do not have girly hands," James mumbled, self consciously stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Dude, you totally do," Carlos replied, strolling over to the couch and taking a seat.

"I do not!"

"Do too man," Kendall said, taking a seat on the couch beside Carlos. He turned to look at Logan, who had one hand on his hip and was using the other to hold Camille over his shoulder as he watched James sputtered over his tiny hands. "Are you gonna put her down or what?"

Logan glanced at Camille and gasped. "Oh, snap, I forgot."

"Nice," Camille commented, as Logan set her gingerly on the floor. "It's comforting to know that you can just forget that you have a hundred four pounds of sixteen-year-old girl propped up on your shoulder, biting you on the back."

"A hundred and four pounds?" James asked skeptically.

Camille pointed a threatening finger at James. "Watch it, Dainty Fingers."

Logan grabbed Camille's hand and dragged her over to the couch. "Break it up you two," he said, as he sat down by Kendall and pulled Camille down beside him.

Camille pulled off James's gloves, then unclipped the hockey helmet and reached over Logan to hand it to Kendall. Kendall watched Logan swallow hard as Camille's hair fell across his lap.

"Is it hot in here?" Logan asked.

"Naw," Carlos replied. "Maybe you're just exhausted from playing hockey with Camille."

Logan shook his head. "I didn't even break a sweat."

Kendall then noticed Camille watching in ecstasy as Logan pulled off his hockey jersey. She seemed disappointed to see that he was wearing a black T-shirt underneath. Then he saw her lean in and take a deep whiff of Logan's shoulder.

"You smell good," she commented.

"Um. Thank you," Logan replied nervously, as Camille's brown curls brushed against his neck. "I do my best."

The awkward moment was interrupted by a knock on the door, and as all heads turned to see who it was, Logan took the opportunity to slip his arm around Camille's shoulder.

"That's probably Jo," Kendall said. "I invited her to hang out. You want to get that since you're up, Dainty Fingers?"

James glared at Kendall. "Stop calling me that!"

There was a second knock on the door, and this time James walked over to answer it. "Hey, Jo," he said, as the pretty blonde walked in.

"Hey, guys," Jo greeted them. "And Camille."

Camille waved to her friend as Jo sauntered over to the couch and squeezed in between Kendall and Logan.

"How's it going?" Kendall asked, not looking at all put off by the close proximity between himself and Jo.

"Somebody smells good," Jo commented, sniffing the air. She turned to Logan. "Is that you?"

"Um, I guess so," Logan replied uncomfortably, as Jo leaned over and sniffed his neck.

"Mmm," she said. "New aftershave?"

"I think you're making Logan uncomfortable," Kendall said, jealously tugging Jo away from Logan.

"Well, whoever you're trying to impress," Jo said to Logan, "I have the feeling it's gonna work."

Camille coughed loudly.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked, turning to Camille in concern. "You're not allergic to my aftershave, are you?"

"No!" Camille answered quickly. "It's just…" She glanced nervously at Jo before jumping to her feet. Logan looked a bit crestfallen as his arm that had been around her shoulder fell limply to his side. "I'm really craving a smoothie right now," she said finally. "Anyone want to get one with me?"

Carlos started to stand. "Sure, I'll…"

Kendall shoved Carlos back onto the couch. "Not you."

"I'll get a smoothie with you," Logan offered, standing up.

"Great. Let's go," Camille said, grabbing Logan's hand and pulling him out the door of the apartment.

Just a few seconds after Kendall, Carlos, James, and Jo watched the two leave, Camille stepped back into the apartment. She quickly jogged over to the couch, picked up Logan's hockey jersey from the coffee table, put it to her face and breathed in deeply. She sighed. "Smells like heaven. 'Kay, bye guys."

And with that, she was out the door.

"Is it just me," Kendall said, watching the door nervously, "or is that girl really weird?"

"If by 'really weird' you mean 'fits into this group perfectly', then yeah, she's weird," Jo replied.

"Are you trying to say that the four of us are as crazy as that chick?" James asked, pointing to the door.

Jo rolled her eyes. "Well, if the glove fits…"

James hid his hands behind his back. "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?"

"It's just an expression, James," Kendall said. Then he turned to Jo. "And I'm talking about a different kind of weird here. Camille shows some serious signs of being a potential psycho girlfriend."

"Signs?" Jo repeated. "What signs? All I see are signs of awesome chemistry between her and Logan."

Carlos jumped up. "Computer time!"

"Computer time?"

"Carlos is right," Kendall said, following his friend to the computer. "You need to see this site. It lists the top five symptoms of practically anything. We depend on it for pretty much everything."

"Yep," James agreed. "A couple years ago we looked up '5 Signs That Your Best Friend Has Suffered From One Too Many Hockey-Related Head Injuries'. It explained so much about Carlos."

"Shut up, Dainty Fingers."

"Okay, will everyone PLEASE STOP CALLING ME THAT?"

"Shut up, you two," Kendall said, raising a hand to hush his two friends. "I found it. '5 Signs That Your Girlfriend is Crazy'."

"She's not really his girlfriend yet," Jo pointed out, looking at the computer screen over Kendall's shoulder.

"That doesn't matter," James replied. "Kendall, just read the list."

"'Number five,'" Kendall read aloud. "'She stalks you.'"

"Well I wouldn't say she stalks him," Jo said.

"She does," James and Carlos replied in unison.

Jo rolled her eyes and turned back to the computer screen.

"'Number four: She calls endlessly.'"

"She does call him a lot," James commented.

"Okay, fine," Jo said. "I'll give you that one. What comes next?"

"'Number three: She's unpredictable.'"

"No room for debate there," James said.

"But is being unpredictable really a bad thing?" Jo asked.

"Number two?" Carlos asked.

"'Number two: She freaks out over other girls.'"

Jo smiled. "Well, see?" she said. "Camille doesn't freak out over other girls."

"Oh really?" Kendall replied. "You mean she didn't just drag Logan away five minutes ago because you were sniffing his neck?"

"She…wanted a smoothie," Jo mumbled.

"And she didn't invent a fake TV audition to practice for on Logan to scare you off when you first showed up at the Palm Woods?" Carlos added.

"Okay…she did that," Jo admitted. "So what's number one?"

"'Sign number one'," Kendall read. "'She's been in weird relationships before.'"

All three boys turned to Jo curiously. Jo shrugged. "I don't know. Camille's never told me about any of her ex-boyfriends."

"But aren't you two, like, best friends?" Carlos asked.

"Well, yeah, but…Well, I don't really know why she hasn't told me about her exes."

"Okay, so we don't know about number one yet," Kendall said. "But she's at least got four out of five."

"Three out of five," Jo corrected him.

"Four out of five," Carlos and James replied in unison.

"Fine, four out of five," Jo gave in. "But that doesn't mean Logan and Camille wouldn't make a great couple. Email me the URL for this site, and I'll prove to you that they're meant to be."

xoxoxo

"You know what I think ruins a smoothie?" Logan asked Camille, who sat across the table from him.

"Raspberry seeds?" Camille replied.

"Have I told you that before?" he asked, embarrassed that he was already getting boring around her.

"No," Camille replied. "It was just a guess."

Logan seemed surprised. "Oh." He played with his straw awkwardly, searching for something else to say to her. "So how is…acting?"

Camille opened her mouth to answer, but never got a chance. Before she could say a word, her cell phone began to ring.

"Sorry," Camille apologized. "It's probably my mom wondering where I am. I should answer."

"No problem," Logan replied, slightly relieved for an escape from this awkward…could he even call this a date? A nervous conversation between two friends over smoothies?

Camille flipped open her phone and put it to her ear. "Hey, Mom. I'm just having a smoothie with…oh. Oh, it's you."

Logan leaned in curiously.

"No, I just," Camille went on. "I just wasn't expecting to hear from you."

"_Who is it_?" Logan mouthed. Camille ignored him.

"You are?" she said to the person on the other end. "You're coming here? When? _Today_? No, I just… But you and I aren't… Yeah, I'll be there."

"Who was that?" Logan asked, as Camille hung up her phone.

"I'm sorry, Logan," Camille said, standing up. "I have to go."

"Now?" Logan asked. "But what about…?" He didn't finish his sentence, as he didn't actually know what he had intended to say.

"I'm sorry," Camille apologized again. "I'll call you later, okay?"

"But I…okay…bye," Logan mumbled. He didn't know what he wanted to say, but it was okay, because she didn't even hear him. As the words left his mouth, she was already out of sight.

Logan sighed and reached across the table for his hockey jersey and Camille's smoothie. He set the jersey in his lap and took a sip of her smoothie. He made a face. "Raspberry seeds," he mumbled. "They take the 'smooth' out of 'smoothie'."

**My sister and I were watching BTR one day and she commented on how girly James's hands were, so naturally I had to include that in my story. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I hope I've sparked your curiosity with the ending. Please let me know what you thought, even if you hated it. Constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Until next time,  
:)Bubbles**


	2. Closer Than They Appear

**Sorry it took so long for me to update. The end of the school year is just way too busy. It's been a long two weeks, with an essay and two scripts due and five tests. Fanfiction just had to simmer on the back burner for a while. But I'm back and hoping to update way more frequently now that it's summer and I have no responsibilities other than my crappy job.**

**So enough excuses and apologies. I'll let you read now. I hope this chapter is worth the wait!**

**I don't own Big Time Rush.**

**The Warning Signs**

**Chapter Two: Closer Than They Appear**

_I wake up each morning and turn on the news to find we've so far to go._

Kendall and Carlos were sitting idly on the couch when James strolled into 2J, toweling off his hair, and immediately looked around the room to find the source of the music.

"Dude, am I hearing Styx?" he asked.

_And I keep hoping for a sign, so afraid that I just won't know._

Kendall sighed. "James, there's something that we think you need to see."

"Um…okay?" James replied, following Kendall to the room the four boys shared.

It had been about two hours since Camille dragged Logan off for smoothies, and not long after, Kendall and Carlos had started up a rather intense one-on-one game of table hockey while James took off for the pool to have a swim and rub sun screen on the back of an attractive brunette whose name he could never remember. He wasn't sure what had gone on in their apartment during those two hours that he spent at the pool, but James certainly did not expect to hear Styx music when he returned.

Kendall opened the door to their bedroom and the music that James had been hearing ever so faintly a few seconds ago was now blasting in his ears.

_**Show me the way...Show me the way…**_

Logan, who was sitting in the room beside a large stereo, began belting out to the song. "_Bring me tonight to the mountain and take my confusion away!_"

James raised a concerned eyebrow. This was strange behavior from Logan. He was not the belting-out-to-eighties-ballads kind of guy, and he certainly wasn't a fan of Styx.

"Dude!" James shouted, entering the room.

"_And shoooow me the waaay_!"

"DUDE!"

Snapping out of it, Logan looked up at James and twisted back the volume knob on his stereo. "What's up?"

"What's up with you?" James replied.

"Just passing the time until Camille calls. She had to leave in a hurry earlier, but she said she'd call me."

James rolled his eyes. "I meant what's up with your music?"

"What do you mean?"

"You hate Styx."

Logan furrowed his brow. "No I don't."

"He's right, man," Kendall put in. "You've always hated Styx."

"Well…I was wrong to hate them. I mean, this is a powerful song. _Take me tonight to the river and wash my illusions away…_"

"What's with you lately?" James asked, walking over to Logan's giant stereo and pulling the plug out of the wall. "You're not yourself."

"Was that necessary?" Logan asked, calmly standing and walking over to the wall to re-plug his stereo. Then he sat back down on his bed and continued listening to his music.

"You see?" James said. "You usually go ballistic when people pull plugs out by the chord. You say it's a fire hazard."

"It is," Logan said simply.

Frowning, Kendall entered the room, grabbed a glass of fruit punch from Logan's beside table, and coolly dumped it over his friend's head.

Logan licked his lips as the red juice dribbled down his face. "Fruity," he commented. "May I ask why you would do such a thing?"

"Pet peeve number two," Kendall said. "Having colorful liquids poured over your head."

Logan thought about this for a moment, then nodded. "You're right. Normally, this would bug me."

"So?" Kendall prodded. "Aren't you gonna yell? Throw something at me? Make that funny squeaking noise you always make when you're frustrated about something but don't know how to express it?"

"And lecture me about appliance safety?" James added.

"No."

"So what are you gonna do?" James asked.

"I'm going to take a shower." Logan stood up and walked toward the door. "Kendall, can you change the sheets on my bed? You know, since you just dumped juice all over it. And if my phone rings, will one of you answer it?"

Kendall and James stared at their friend, bewildered, as he strolled to the bathroom whistling _Show Me the Way_.

"Did you see that?" Kendall asked.

"No yelling," James observed.

"No irritated squeaks."

"Whistling Styx songs."

The two boys turned to each other and said in unison, "There's gotta be something wrong with him."

"Hey guys."

Kendall and James looked toward the bedroom door as Carlos stuck his head in.

"Hey man," James greeted him. "Any clue what's up with Logan?"

Carlos shrugged. "I don't have any clue about anything. But Jo might. She just got here."

A few minutes later, the three guys were sitting on the orange couch around Jo, who was holding a short list printed from a web page.

"Okay, Jo," Carlos said, rubbing his hands together excitedly. "What do you have for us?"

"Well, I was looking through your site," Jo said. "When I found this: '5 Signs That He's Falling in Love'."

"Falling in love?" Kendall repeated. "You think that Logan—_our Logan_—could be falling in love with…Camille?"

"I don't think," Jo responded. "I know. The proof is all right here."

"He has been acting weird," James admitted. "It might explain a lot."

"True, but… Logan doesn't fall in love," Kendall argued. "He's too…rational."

"Why don't we just get to Jo's list thingie?" Carlos urged. "What does it say?"

The three boys leaned in dramatically as Jo began to read from the list.

"'Number five: He smells good.'"

The boys recalled earlier that day, when Camille had buried her face in Logan's hockey jersey.

"He does smell dreamy," Carlos admitted. James and Kendall looked at him worriedly. "What? Like you guys don't think so too."

Shaking her head, Jo continued to read from the list. "'Number four: He's attached to his phone when she's not around.'"

Kendall nodded. "Like he's always waiting for Camille to call."

James jumped to his feet. "Speaking of which, I should grab his phone. He asked us to answer it if it rings…"

"Sit down, James," Kendall instructed. James obeyed.

"'Number three'," Jo read. "'His tastes change.'"

Kendall frowned. "Does that include a sudden fondness for Styx?"

"The band," James explained. "Not like sticks off of trees."

"Or the mythical river that separates Earth and the underworld," Carlos added. His friends stared at him in disbelief. "What?" he asked. "I'm not stupid."

Kendall turned to Jo. "Just read the next one before we get any more off track."

"'Number two'," Jo read. "'He's forgiving of things that normally bother him.'"

"He is," James admitted. "We can't make the boy mad no matter how hard we try."

"Like yesterday," Carlos recounted, "I unfolded all of his socks and paired them up with Kendall's socks so that when he put his socks on they would be two different sizes and slightly different shades of white."

"Logan has sensitive feet," James explained.

"Huh," Kendall muttered. "I thought my right sock felt a little tight this morning."

"No one cares about your feet," James replied. He looked at Jo. "What's the last one?"

Jo, who had been waiting patiently for the boys' attention, looked back at her printout. "And finally, 'Number one: He spends all of his time with her.'"

Before anyone could reply, the four teenagers heard Logan's phone start to ring from the bedroom. The next thing they knew, they heard the shower turn off, and Logan rushed out in a towel.

"I thought one of you was gonna answer my phone!" cried a soapy-haired Logan, running to their room. "Hello?" they heard him answer breathlessly. "Yeah. No problem. I can be there in five...Oh dear God! It burns!"

Kendall, Carlos, James, and Jo exchanged worried glances.

"On second thought, Camille," they heard Logan say, "I should probably rinse out my hair first. And my…eyes."

"And put on some clothes!" Carlos shouted.

"That too," Logan added, although his friends suspected that Camille didn't know what he was referring to, as she most likely didn't hear Carlos's advice. "Okay, see you soon."

Logan emerged from the room moments later, fully clothed, but with suds still dribbling down his face.

"Hey, Jo. I didn't know you were here. Whatcha guys reading?"

"You're in a towel," Jo replied.

"Right. See ya later."

He was in and out of the bathroom in no time, fully dressed and dabbing on aftershave as he rushed out the door of 2J.

"Okay," Kendall said. "So you miiiiiight be right about Logan being in love with Camille."

Jo raised her eyebrows. "You think?"

"So?" Carlos asked. "What do we do about it?"

Jo shook her head. "We don't have to _do_ anything."

"Um, do you know anything about Logan?" James asked. "Nothing's gonna happen unless we make it happen."

Jo crossed her arms. "Do you know anything about Camille? If she wants something to happen, believe me, it will."

xoxoxo

Logan straightened his shirt and took a deep breath before knocking firmly on Camille's apartment door. He cleared his throat and practiced some of Gustavo's voice warm-up tricks as he waited for her to answer. His singing ceased when he saw the knob turning. Then the door opened just wide enough for him to see the young girl who answered it.

"Hey Ca—" he began before realizing who had actually greeted him. "Katie? What are you doing here?"

"Camille invited me," Katie answered simply. "Where are the rest of the guys?"

"The rest of the… What are you talking about? It's just me."

"Okay," Katie replied. "Well, that's weird."

Katie swung the door open the rest of the way, and Logan was surprised by what he saw. The room was filled with an assortment of people, some he knew and some he'd never seen before. The Jennifers were in their own isolated corner, gossiping with one another in their usual superior fashion. Guitar Dude sat on the couch with some of his groupies, singing one of his usual repetitive songs. Even Buddha Bob was there, with his boom box on his shoulder, cranked up to fill the room with some tunes.

"What are all these people doing here?" Logan asked.

Katie shrugged. "Socializing."

"But I thought that…never mind."

Logan looked around the room for Camille. Not finding her, he shrugged and walked over to the couch to sit next to Guitar Dude.

"You seen Camille?" he shouted over Buddha Bob's music.

Guitar Dude stopped strumming on his guitar for a moment to think. "Yeah. She was sitting on the couch."

Logan blinked. "This couch?"

Guitar Dude nodded.

"The one we're sitting on right now?"

Guitar Dude nodded again.

"Let me rephrase the question. Do you know where Camille is now? Because, as you can see, she is no longer sitting on this couch."

Guitar Dude pondered this for a moment, then snapped his fingers. "She must have gotten up."

Logan stood up, shaking his head. "Right. You're no help. I'll just ask…Mercedes? You're here too?"

The tall blonde girl shoved past him to take the open seat on the couch beside Guitar Dude. "Hi Logan," she muttered. She snaked her arm around Guitar Dude's waist. "Play me a song, Muffin?"

Gagging internally, Logan fled from the couch, scanning the room for Camille. He finally spotted her in the kitchen, talking animatedly to a tall, blond, broad-shouldered young man whom he'd never seen before. He felt a pang of jealousy as she laughed at something the guy said. Then she noticed Logan watching her from across the room. With a brief goodbye, Camille left the guy looking quite dejected and made a beeline for Logan.

"Logan, hey," she greeted him with a quick hug. "Where are Jo and the guys?"

"At my apartment. I didn't realize you were having a party. I thought we were just gonna hang out together. You and me."

Camille shrugged. "Change of plans. Decided to throw a little welcome home bash instead."

Logan was confused. "Welcome home bash for who? Won't Bitters hear this music and shut this party down?"

"No. Bitters is here." Camille pointed across the room to where Bitters was indeed dancing rather excitedly to the music. The large man ripped off his shirt and began swinging it over his head, and the people around him quickly scattered.

"Great. Now that image is burnt into my brain."

"All I had to do was tell him that the party was in his honor, and he was all for it. See, when you need to deal with Bitters, you just need to know how his mind works. And acting skills don't hurt."

Logan nodded approvingly. "Nice. But…"

"What?"

"I was kinda hoping we could just hang out."

Camille nodded. "It's a party, Logan. Two people can totally hang out at a party."

"Well I…I meant just the two of us. You and me?"

Camille glanced nervously at the mysterious blond guy in the kitchen. "Yeah? How come?"

"Well, you know. So we can talk."

"Talk? We can talk here."

"I kinda wanted to talk to you in private."

"Do you wanna dance?" Camille blurted, in what seemed to Logan to be a desperate attempt to change the subject.

"Yeah. I guess so."

"Great," Camille said, as she began flailing wildly to the music.

Logan watched the girl in confusion, until the song abruptly changed to a slow one, and Camille froze in place. He took a step toward her and hesitantly placed his hands on her slender waist. She glanced again at the blond guy, and Logan decided to sneak a peek as well. He was surprised to find that the mystery guy was watching the two of them with a murderous glare on his face. Camille stepped back suddenly, as if the touch of Logan's hands had stung her waist.

"Camille, what…?" Logan began to ask.

"I have to go!" Camille blurted.

"Go where?"

"To…the bathroom! I have to pee!"

He squinted at her, more confused than ever. "Okay…"

"Bye!" Camille shouted before rushing away.

Logan watched her shoved through a group of dancing teenagers to make her way to the bathroom, where she kicked out a young girl of around thirteen or fourteen who had clearly been hiding in the bathroom to have a good cry.

Logan stumbled over to the nearest chair. He needed to sit down. He needed to think. Things were…not right.

Since he'd arrived at the Palm Woods over three months ago, Camille had made no effort in hiding her crush on Logan. And now, in the presence of this strange blond guy, she couldn't get away from him fast enough.

He pondered Camille's mysterious phone call that had caused her to rush away from their smoothie date. He thought about her sudden desire to throw a party, and her failure to explain who the guest of honor was. Her effort in avoiding a private conversation. Her reaction to his touching her. And he thought more and more about the mysterious blond guy in the kitchen.

If he didn't know any better, Logan would think that Camille was trying not to get close to him for the sake of this new stranger. But that was just ridiculous. Camille would never reject Logan. She was crazy about him.

Right?

**Please review! I know it's sometimes hard to think of anything to say, but any feedback at all would be really appreciated. If it sucks, let me know how I could make it better.**

**Thanks for reading! I love you all!**

**Next Chapter: Proceed With Caution**


	3. Proceed With Caution

**Confession time. I had this chapter finished a couple days ago. But I kept neglecting to proofread it because I became obsessed with a web series called I 3 Vampires (I don't heart vampires, but I heart I3 Vampires). Anyways, h****ere is chapter three in my five chapter story. Which means this chapter is the halfway there chapter. _We're halfway there! Lookin good now! Nothing's gonna get in the way!_ Sorry, couldn't resist. Anyways, this is my longest chapter yet. Hope you enjoy.**

**On a totally unrelated subject, Andy and April kissed on Parks and Recreation, and I'm so excited about it that I'm mentioning it in the intro to my BTR fic update that is in no way associated with Parks and Rec. I'm not even sure if that sentence made any sense, but I'm too excited to care. Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

**And I don't own Big Time Rush. Or the song "Show Me The Way" by Styx.**

**The Warning Signs**

**Chapter Three: Proceed With Caution**

Logan nervously made his way to Camille's apartment, fiddling uneasily with the thick stack of cue cards in his pocket. The previous night had not gone at all as he'd planned, what with his one-on-one time with Camille turning into a party for a shirtless Mr. Bitters, the presence of a mysterious blond guy who was far too good-looking for Logan's liking, and Camille's absence whenever she could find the opportunity to flee the scene. But it was a new day, and Logan was determined to make it go his way. He'd even written himself some conversation starters on three by five note cards in case things started to go wrong. But more importantly, it would just be the two of them. No buff blond dude or anyone else for that matter was going to get in his way this time.

By the time he arrived at Camille's door, any confidence he'd had when he'd woken and dressed that morning were long gone. Suddenly everything he'd written on his cue cards seemed cheesy and rehearsed to him, and the lump he'd had lodged in his throat was now a pit lying at the bottom of his stomach. His hands shook as he knocked on the door, and he breathed in nervously. Gustavo's singing warm-ups might have helped him, had he thought to try them. Unfortunately, he could barely remember his own name at the moment, let alone breathing exercises he'd learned during his singing rehearsals.

Camille answered the door, wearing a yellow scarf and a long red trench coat over a pair of slick black leggings and knee-high black plat form boots. Her hair was done up in thick bouncing curls that enveloped her entire head, which was topped with a floppy dark red hat, the brim of which covered most of her face.

Logan raised an eyebrow at the sight of her. "Are they making a Carmen Sandiego movie or something?"

Camille grinned. "Exactly. How do you like my costume?"

"It's great," Logan commented. "But if I'd known you'd be dressed like that, I'd have worn my red and white striped shirt and some round spectacles. No one would ever be able to find us."

Camille rolled her eyes. "Oh, you're hilarious. Come on in."

Logan followed Camille into her apartment, and looked around nervously as he stepped inside. No Guitar Dude on the couch. No shirtless Bitters in the corner. No Buddha Bob with his yellow stereo. And most importantly, no mysterious blond guy in the kitchen. They were completely alone.

"It's just the two of us," he said aloud.

Camille looked slightly uncomfortable at the idea. "Looks that way," she replied, refusing to make eye contact.

"So…" Logan said, taking note of the empty soda bottles and pizza boxes that littered the floor. "Shall we get to it then?"

Camille gulped. "What?"

"Cleaning," Logan replied. "That is why I came over here. To help you clean up after your party before your mom gets back from her weekend spa resort."

"Right," Camille replied, letting out a sigh of relief. "Yes. That is why you're here. I'll just go…get some trash bags."

As Camille left the room in search of trash bags, Logan took the opportunity to take a quick peek through his conversation cards.

"Lame," he muttered, reading the first card and flipping it to the back of the stack. "Mildly amusing," he said, looking at the next one. He flipped through the cards one at a time. "Sexist. Unimaginative. Why did I even write this down? Lame. Lame. Hmm… This could work."

"What could work?"

Logan looked up to see Camille standing in the doorway, a box of black trash bags in hand.

"Nothing," he said, shoving his stack of cue cards back into the pocket of his sweat shirt.

"Were those note cards?" Camille asked, pointing to Logan's bulging shirt pocket.

"Um. Yes," Logan answered. "I'm…learning the lyrics to a new song Gustavo wrote for us."

"Oh? How does it go?"

"Oh, you know," Logan replied. "Ooh girl. I like the way…your hair…looks. Hey, hey, yeah."

Camille raised an eyebrow. "You need note cards to remember that?"

"That's just…the bridge. Okay, let's get to cleaning."

"Right," Camille responded. "Well, don't tell Gustavo I said this, but I think he's getting a little rusty. That song wasn't very…good."

Logan shrugged. "Well, they can't all be hits."

"I guess not," Camille replied, handing Logan a large black trash bag. "All right, let's get started. How about you start on this end of the room and I start on that end and we work our ways to the middle?"

"Sounds like a plan," Logan said, taking the trash bag.

"Thanks again for helping me out. I know this isn't really anyone's idea of a good time."

Logan grinned. He couldn't believe Camille had just given him such a perfect opportunity to use the line from his cue card. "It doesn't matter what I'm doing when I'm with you," he recited smoothly. "You can turn even the most fun activities into mundane chores."

Camille furrowed her brow. "Huh?"

Oops. That hadn't been exactly what the card had said. "I, uh, meant to say those things the other way around."

"Yeah, you better have," Camille muttered, as she walked across the room to begin cleaning.

"You turn mun chores into fundane activities," Logan corrected himself. "I mean…mundane activities into fun chores. Wait, I mean…"

But Camille was already on the other side of the apartment, dismantling a paper cup pyramid that someone had built on the coffee table.

Logan did a face palm. So much for being smooth and romantic. Had he really just called her boring? He shook his head as he began picking up paper cups from the floor and tossing them into his giant trash bag. After pondering his faux pas for a while, Logan reached into his pocket for his cue cards and threw them into his trash bag. No more using unoriginal, rehearsed lines on Camille. It would be natural conversation from now on.

They hadn't been cleaning for very long before Logan began to grow uncomfortable with the silence. He thought about starting up a conversation with Camille, but for the life of him, could not think of a single thing to say. Besides, he wasn't proving to be a skilled conversationalist that morning. So, he did the next best thing. He began to sing.

"_Every night I say a prayer in the hopes that there's a heaven_."

From across the apartment, Camille chimed in. "_And every day I'm more confused as the saints turn into sinners._"

Logan smiled. Camille sang the way she played hockey. That is, poorly. There was a reason she was an actress. But he didn't mind. He liked singing with Camille, almost as much as he enjoyed singing with Big Time Rush. Maybe even more.

"_All the heroes and legends I knew as a child have fallen to idols of clay_," the two sang in unison as Logan made his way to a tall bookshelf, where he began clearing off plastic bottles and paper plates. "_And I feel this empty place inside, so afraid that I've lost my faith. Show me the way!"_

As he threw away an empty pizza box that had been placed on the second shelf of the bookcase, Logan noticed that the entire row was dedicated to photo albums. An entire shelf of albums, labeled: "Camille's First Year", "Camille Age 1", "Camille Age 2" and so forth.

"_Take me tonight to the river and wash my illusions away!_" Camille belted out, off key, as Logan slid "Camille Age 7" off the shelf.

"Hey," Camille said, walking towards Logan. "Why'd you stop singing?"

"You have a photo album for every year of your life?" Logan said, as he flipped through pages of seven-year-old Camille. Camille riding her first bike. Camille feeding a horse. Camille dressed as Michael Jackson with a group of seven-year-olds dressed as zombies from the "Thriller" video.

Camille shrugged. "I'm my mother's only child, and I've always liked being in front of the camera."

"I can see that," Logan replied, flipping the page. "Oh my gosh. You were a pageant kid?"

"I was in _one_ pageant," Camille answered. "And I choked. I got so nervous during the interview questions that when they asked me where I saw myself in twenty years, I blurted, 'World peace!'"

"Huh," Logan responded. "I didn't think you were the type to get nervous."

"Over the years I've become remarkably good at hiding it."

"And is this you in a school play?" Logan asked, pointing to a picture of Camille dressed as a white-haired old lady on a stage beside a boy dressed like an egg.

"My acting debut," Camille responded. "I was Mother Goose."

As he looked closely, Logan was almost sure he recognized the little blond boy dressed as Humpty Dumpty. But it couldn't be… He shook his head quietly and turned the page. But the next page was no better. There was the blond boy again, this time on a teeter totter with Camille. And in the next photo, the blond boy was sharing a sweater vest with Camille. The two were evidently supposed to be some sort of two-headed private school student for Halloween that year.

"Who's this kid who's in, like, every picture?" Logan asked. "Did I see him last night at your party?"

"I think that's enough of that," Camille said, taking the album from Logan's hand and placing it back on the shelf. "We could waste hours reliving the past sixteen years in the life of Camille, but we still have a lot of cleaning to do, and my mom gets home at three."

"You're right," Logan replied. "Sorry." Logan was positive now that the little boy in the pictures was the same blond guy who was watching him from Camille's kitchen the previous night.

"_Show me the way_," Camille sang quietly, as the two both knelt down to pick up trash from the floor.

Logan forced himself to push the blond guy to the back of his mind. He hummed along with Camille as he picked up pieces of trash one by one. He paused for a few seconds to watch Camille, who knelt in front of him rhythmically tossing soda bottles into her trash bag. He went back to picking up bottles, keeping an eye on Camille as he did so. As she reached for a bottle that sat in a spot equidistant from the two of them, Logan reached out for the same bottle, purposely brushing her hand as he did. It was something he'd seen in the kinds of movies he'd never admit to his friends that he watched. A guy and a girl would be picking up something that one of them has dropped on the floor, they reach for the same object, their hands touch and the sparks fly. Logan figured it was worth a shot. Just as he'd expected her to, Camille jerked her hand away in surprise. He smiled to himself.

"Sorry," he apologized innocently, as he picked up the bottle and threw it in his trash bag.

As Camille began to stand up, Logan rose with her, taking a casual step forward as he did so that they stood face to face, inches apart.

Camille choked on her breath. "Were we…standing this close a few seconds ago?"

"No," Logan replied simply, reaching up to pull off her hat and letting his fingers linger on her thick brown curls.

Camille swallowed hard. "No, I didn't think so."

Logan thought he heard a distant knocking sound, but at the moment, nothing existed but Camille.

"Camille," Logan whispered, his face so close to hers that she could taste his warm breath in her mouth."

"Logan," she replied. "I think… I think there's someone at the door."

xoxoxo

Jo knocked again on the door to Camille's apartment, wondering what was taking her so long. Camille normally wasn't one to make people wait. Unless, of course, she was punishing them for something, but Jo couldn't think of anything she had done recently to deserve punishment.

She knocked again, more rapidly this time, and finally, the door swung open.

"Hi Jo," Camille greeted her best friend. "Thanks for coming."

"Hey…Carmen Sandiego," Jo replied. "Nice costume. What was with the hold up? I knocked like six times."

Camille blushed. "I was just looking at pictures with…"

Jo peered into Camille's apartment and spotted a dejected teenage boy standing beside the book case.

"Logan!" she called out. "I didn't know you were here." She waggled her eyebrows suggestively at Camille.

Logan faked a smile. "And I didn't know you were coming."

"Yeah, well, Camille asked me to help her clean up after her party last night that she _forgot to invite me to_."

Camille blushed even harder. "I told you I was sorry! I meant to text you, but I invited Joe Jonas instead. You two are right next to each other in my contacts."

Jo rolled her eyes. "Well at least I get to help with the clean up, right? Because it's always fun to clean up after a party you didn't attend."

"Well, thanks again," Camille said. "Both of you. I can get this done a lot faster with the help of my best friend and my…other good friend."

"And it's a lot more fun too," Jo added, taking the trash bag that Camille offered to her.

"Yeah, fun," Logan said dryly, picking up a pizza box from the coffee table. "Just the three of us."

Jo frowned. She had the suspicious feeling that she'd just interrupted something. "Camille, conference, now." She pulled her friend into the hallway and shut the door.

"What's up?" Camille asked.

"That's what I want to know," Jo replied, placing her hands firmly on her hips.

"What do you mean?" the brunette asked, her face blank.

Jo sighed. "Camille, did you invite me to crash your date with Logan?"

"Um, no," Camille replied, looking at Jo as if she was crazy. "This isn't a date. A date is where you dress up and do something fun. We're cleaning my apartment."

"But you were spending time alone with him and he didn't know I was coming," Jo pointed out. "Don't you think it's kind of weird to invite me along to hang out with your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend," Camille responded. "And Logan, James and Carlos hang out with you and Kendall all the time."

"That's different," Jo said. "It's a group atmosphere. Besides, those guys are inseparable. It's impossible to get Kendall alone."

"Jo, I don't see what the big deal is."

"Don't you think you're sending Logan mixed signals?" Jo asked.

"No," Camille replied. "I'm trying not to send him any signals at all."

Jo wrinkled her forehead. "What do you mean?"

Camille shrugged. "Nothing. Can we get back in there now? I don't want Logan cleaning my apartment by himself."

Jo waved Camille away. "You go ahead. I'll be a minute."

"Fine," Camille said, reaching for her doorknob. "But try not to be too long. I can't be alone with Logan."

Jo watched Camille in confusion as her friend walked back into her apartment. Shaking her head, Jo pulled out her cell phone and hit speed dial number three. She held it to her ear and waited impatiently for an answer.

After two rings, the recipient responded. "Hello?"

"Kendall," Jo said in a low voice. "Get the guys and get to your computer. We have a situation."

xoxoxo

"Well, it looks like we're finished," Logan said, setting down his bag of trash. "Your place looks as good as new."

Camille sighed. "And my mom won't be home for another hour. "Thanks, you guys."

"No problem," Jo replied. "Just don't forget to invite me next time you decide to throw a party."

Camille drew an "X" over her chest with her finger. "Cross my heart."

"Good."

Camille grabbed Logan's and Jo's plastic trash bags along with her own. "Now to dispose of the evidence. I'll be right back, you guys. I just need to take out the trash."

Logan held the door for Camille as she left the apartment carrying the three large garbage bags. He watched her walk down the hall until she turned a corner, out of sight. Then he walked back to the bookcase and pulled one of her photo albums from the second shelf.

Jo waved goodbye to Logan. "When Camille comes back, will you tell her I had somewhere to be?"

"Sure," Logan mumbled, not looking up from the photo album.

Rolling her eyes, Jo strolled out of the apartment and down the hall to the elevator. She thought about Camille's strange behavior all the way to apartment 2J, where Kendall, Carlos and James were waiting for her eagerly.

"Hey guys," she greeted them, following them to the couch. "What do you have for me?"

James waved a printout in front of her. "From what you told Kendall over the phone, this is all I could come up with."

Jo read the title on the printout. "'5 Signs She's Just Not That Into You'? But I don't get it. We know Camille has a crush on Logan."

"It was all that made sense," Kendall replied, as the four of them sat down. "But you didn't give us a whole lot of information."

Jo shook her head. "Okay. Take it away, James."

"'Number five,'" James read. "'She tries to set you up with other girls.'"

"Well, she hasn't done that," Jo said, feeling a little relieved.

"Yet," Kendall added.

"I couldn't see her ever doing that," Carlos replied.

"Just yesterday she dragged Logan away because Jo smelled him," James pointed out. "The girl is territorial."

"Exactly," Jo replied. "Proof that she's totally into Logan."

"It's not proof," Kendall corrected, "until she passes the rest of this list."

"Okay, so far we're zero for one," Jo said, looking at James impatiently.

"'Number four,'" James continued. "'She doesn't return your phone calls.'"

"After he got back from Camille's last night," Carlos said, "Logan called her six times. She never answered."

Kendall nodded. "And she never called him back."

Jo sighed. "Okay, bad sign. But that's only one so far. Keep going, James."

"All right," James replied. "'Number three: She invites her friends to hang out with you.'"

"Which we know Camille did," Kendall said. "This morning, when Logan thought he was gonna be alone with her..."

"She invited me," Jo finished for him.

"And last night," Carlos added. "When they were gonna hang out alone and she threw a party instead."

"At least she hung out with him at the party," Jo pointed out. "She didn't even invite me, and I'm her best friend."

"That doesn't change the fact that she invited a bunch of random people to crash their date," Kendall replied.

"Two for three," Jo muttered, looking at James.

"'Number two,'" James went on. "'She avoids intimate settings.'"

The three guys looked at Jo, who nodded.

"She told me she didn't want to be alone with him," she said. "Just before I called Kendall."

"Well that's not good," Carlos said.

"Really?" Kendall replied, sarcastically.

Jo looked at James. "What's the last one?"

"'Number one," James read. "'She avoids eye contact.'"

Jo thought back to the awkward cleaning session with Camille and Logan. Camille hadn't looked at Logan the entire hour and a half it took them to tidy up her apartment. It was strange. Camille was crazy about Logan. Everyone knew it. So why the sudden change of heart?

"Well?" Kendall said, looking at Jo. "Does she avoid eye contact?"

Jo nodded. "Four out of five. I don't get it."

"So Camille doesn't like Logan," Carlos said in disbelief.

"The signs don't lie," James replied.

"But I thought she was obsessed with him," Carlos said. "What happened?"

"Just when Logan finally started liking her back," James added.

"Maybe that's it," Kendall replied.

Jo looked at Kendall in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Maybe she liked the challenge. And now that Logan likes her back, Camille's lost interest."

Jo shook her head. "Come on, Kendall. Camille's not like that."

"Then what is it?"

The four exchanged uneasy looks.

"Maybe…" James ventured.

The others looked at him expectantly, waiting for his theory.

"Maybe there's another guy."

xoxoxo

There was the blond guy again, popping up on every page that Logan flipped to in the album labeled "Camille Age 13". He must have grown a foot taller between the ages of twelve and thirteen, and this seemed to be the year that he really filled out. Apparently Camille had noticed it too. If he wasn't taking her to a junior high dance he was pushing her on the swings or sharing an ice cream sundae with her. It was disgusting.

"Yeah, Mom," Camille said, sitting on her couch with her phone to her ear, paying no mind to Logan as he flipped through the albums on her bookshelf. "Yeah, everything is fine here. Yeah, yeah. The apartment is spotless. Yes, I fed your fish."

Logan rolled his eyes and re-shelved his current album, moving on to "Camille Age 14".

"Yes, he's glad to be home," Camille told her mom.

Logan didn't have to wonder who she was talking about. The mysterious blond guy. He knew because the first page of "Camille Age 14" contained pictures of teary-eyed goodbyes. Camille and Blond Guy loading suitcases onto a car. Camille and Blonde Guy hugging at an airport. Camille crying as she waved goodbye to an airplane as it took off. Whoever this guy was, he moved away when Camille was fourteen. Logan sighed. Why'd he have to come back?

"He's fine, Mom. Yes, he looks the same. He's doing really well." Camille rolled her eyes at something her mom said. "Yes, he's doing fine too. No, nothing's happened."

Logan looked up from the photo album as somebody knocked on Camille's apartment door.

Camille got to her feet to answer it. "I have to go, Mom. Yeah. Yeah, I'll tell him. See you in an hour. Love you too."

There was a second knock on the door, and Camille opened it. Logan rolled his eyes. Why was he surprised that it was the tall blond guy from the party? He closed the photo album in his hands and placed it back on the shelf.

"Hi, Wes!" Camille greeted the guy, standing on her toes to give him a hug.

Logan felt a pang of jealousy. He wondered why he couldn't be taller. This guy must have been 6'3" at least. And about fifty pounds heavier than Logan, judging by his build.

"Hi, Camille," the guy responded, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Nice costume. Carmen Sandiego?"

"You got it."

The blond guy looked up and noticed Logan across the room. "Who do we have here?"

Camille grabbed the blond guy's hand and dragged him over to Logan, who shook his hand reluctantly.

"Wes, this is my very good friend Logan."

Logan faked a smile. He was less than thrilled to be introduced as Camille's "very good friend".

"Logan," Camille said. "This is Wesley."

Logan nodded, looking up at the tall guy standing by Camille's side. Camille looked tiny in comparison. Like a tiny porcelain doll.

"So," he said, looking at Wesley worriedly, as if in fear of being stepped on, which, due to the guy's height, was entirely possible. "You are…?"

Wesley grinned and put a protective arm around the tiny brunette's shoulder. "I'm Camille's boyfriend."

**So that's chapter three. Please please please review. I am weak. I seek approval from others. It's because I'm an INFP. And I'm not gonna bother to explain what that means.**

**I love you all! You're my favorite faceless internet people whom I've never met!**

**Next Chapter: Handle With Care**


	4. Handle With Care

**A few things I need to say before introducing this chapter. First of all, when I'm finished with this fic (one chapter to go!) I intend to write a Carlos-centric romance fic. Not gonna say yet who his love interest is, although I will tell you that she is 100% female and is not an OC. And it will also have hints of Logan/Camille in it. Because I love them.**

**Secondly, I posted a second LoganxCamille video on YouTube. There's a link in my profile if you want to check it out.**

**Thirdly, if you haven't read "Big Time Thunderstorm" by Live Laugh Love 2009, you ought wander over to it and take a little gander. It's a fun read.**

**Now I shall let you read the fourth chapter. I hope it was worth the wait. Please review!**

**I don't own Big Time Rush or the song "Show Me The Way" by Styx.**

**The Warning Signs**

**Chapter Four: Handle With Care**

"And then Wesley goes, 'I'm Camille's boyfriend.'"

"What?" Logan's friends cried in unison.

Logan threw his arms in the air. "I know, right?"

"She has a boyfriend?" Kendall cried.

"I don't get it," Jo exclaimed. "Camille never told me about a boyfriend. She would have told me if she had a boyfriend."

"Ex-boyfriend," Logan amended.

"Wait, wait," Carlos replied. "You just said that this…Wesley guy said that he was Camille's boyfriend."

"He did," Logan said. "But then Camille explained that they broke up before he moved to New York to star on Broadway."

"So…Camille doesn't have a boyfriend?" James said.

"Wait, how long did it take for her to correct him?" Jo wondered. "Did she like, interrupt him or did she wait until he left the room?"

"Does it matter?" Logan asked. "Look, I never told you guys this before but…I have a bit of a…crush…on Camille."

"No, really?" James asked, feigning surprise.

"But it doesn't matter anymore, because Wesley's back doing musical theatre in LA and he's staying at the Palm Woods."

"I don't get it," Kendall said. "If Camille and the blond guy broke up two years ago, what's the problem?"

"They broke up because he moved away," Logan explained. "But he's back now. Nothing's stopping them from getting back together."

Jo crossed her arms, staring pointedly at Logan. "Nothing?"

"And why wouldn't Camille get back with that guy?" Logan continued. "He's like eleven foot five. He could probably lift a semi."

"I highly doubt that," Kendall replied.

"Plus, they've known each other since they were seven. Childhood sweethearts. How can I compete with that? I haven't even known her for four months."

"But it's been a pretty awesome four months, right?" Jo pointed out.

"More like an awesome two weeks," James corrected her. "Logan was afraid of Camille up until our party."

"But Camille's been crushing on Logan since you guys got here. She told me so herself." Jo turned to Logan. "Camille is head over heels for you."

"Until last night," Carlos chimed in. "You know, when she started acting all weird and ditching you at her party and not returning your phone calls and inviting Jo on your date…"

Kendall socked Carlos on the shoulder. "Stop helping, man."

Carlos rubbed his shoulder. "Mean!"

"Ignore Carlos," James told Logan. "If you like her, man, you have to fight for her. If you just sit back and let this guy win, you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

"Or, you know, until some other girl shows some interest in him," Kendall added.

"Kendall!" Jo cried. She socked Kendall on the arm even harder than he had hit Carlos. Then she faced Logan. "James is right, Logan. You need to go to her."

Logan looked around. "What, now?"

"Yes!" Jo replied. "Go! Now!"

"But what do I…?"

"Just be honest with her," Jo instructed.

"But what if I…?"

"You won't," Jo assured him.

"But how can I…?"

"There's only one way to find out," Jo replied.

"How did you know what I was gonna…?"

"You're predictable. Now go."

"Should I put on more aftersh…?"

"Go!" his friends cried in unison.

"Okay, okay," Logan muttered, as his friends ushered him out the door.

After a rather forceful shove from his best friends, Logan stumbled into the hallway. Regaining his composure after a couple of younger girls walked by him giggling, Logan marched toward the elevator determinedly.

"Camille," he mumbled to himself as he hit the button for the elevator. "I want to tell you that…I want to know if…"

He heard the elevator ding. The doors opened, and to his utter surprise, Wesley stepped off.

"Hey, uh, Wesley," Logan said.

Wesley put a hand on Logan's shoulder. "It's Landon, right?"

"Yeah," Logan replied. "Wait, I mean, no."

"You are just the guy I was looking for," Wesley told him, turning the smaller teenage boy around and steering him away from the elevators.

"Me?" Logan asked. "Are you sure? Because I think there's a Landon on this floor if he's really the one you want…"

"Let me get right to the point," Wesley interrupted him.

"The point?" Logan repeated.

The next thing he knew, Wesley had him backed against the door of one of Logan's second floor neighbors. He stabbed his finger in Logan's face. "Stay away from Camille," he hissed.

"What?"

"You heard me," Wesley replied. "Stay away from Camille."

Logan tried to stand tall, but it was hard to do when backed against the door of apartment 2F by a guy twice his size. "But I lo…"

"No you don't," Wesley cut him off. "You know why?"

"Because…you said so?" Logan guessed.

"Because Camille is _my_ girlfriend. We've known each other since we were seven, and I've known we were soul mates since I was Humpty Dumpty and she was Mother Goose in our second grade play."

"But, you know, second graders are often wrong about that sort of thing," Logan pointed out logically. "When I was seven I thought I was gonna marry a girl named Holly Kuliguski, but then she moved to Nebraska in the middle of the school year…"

"I don't care," Wesley cut him off, "about Holly Kuli…whatever."

"Kuliguski," Logan replied. "It's Polish."

"I don't care!" Wesley cried. "Just stay away from my girlfriend."

And with that, Wesley turned and marched back toward the elevators.

Logan took a bold step forward. "But she said that you're not her boyfriend."

Wesley turned back around, and to Logan's surprise, he looked amused. "That's what she said this morning," he replied with a laugh. "But after you left, I asked her out on a date by the pool tomorrow for lunch. She said yes."

Logan searched for a comeback as Wesley stepped onto the elevator.

"Yeah well...I bet you suck at hockey! Your shirt is stupid! AND NOBODY KNOWS WHO THEY WANT TO SPEND THEIR LIFE WITH IN SECOND GRADE!"

But Wesley probably hadn't heard any of that. The elevator door was already closed and the tall blond boy was out of sight.

The door to apartment 2F opened and a young boy stepped out.

"Oh, hi Landon," Logan greeted the boy.

"I'm in third grade," the boy informed him.

Logan stared back at the boy, confused. "Um…good for you."

"Do you really think my shirt is stupid?"

xoxoxo

_Every night I say a prayer in the hopes that there's a heaven…_

The blaring music lulled James out of his fitful slumber. He sat up and looked around the room. Carlos and Kendall were still sleeping, although James had no idea how.

Logan's bed was empty, which wasn't unusual for Logan even at 7:30 am. But it was unmade, which was unusual for Logan, who was the only one of the four who ever bothered to make his bed. None of the others ever saw the point. It was just gonna be slept in again.

_And every night I'm more confused as the saints turn into sinners…_

This was also unusual for Logan. He was normally considerate in the morning, and never played loud music that would wake the others. And his choice in songs… Really? _Show Me The Way_? Again? Hadn't he gotten enough of this song?

James rolled out of bed and stumbled into the living room. He was about to yell at his friend for waking him up, but what he saw when he got there made him forget all of the vicious words he'd planned to use. There was his friend listening to his Styx and sobbing into a half-empty bucket of rocky road ice cream.

"Logan?" he said, turning down the volume of the blaring music.

Logan looked up at James, teary-eyed. "This song is so…powerful."

James nodded, concerned. "Logan, this wouldn't have anything to do with Camille's date today, would it?"

Logan shook his head. "It's the song. It's so…powerful."

"Right," James replied, turning around and racing back to their shared bedroom. He hated to leave Logan in this state, but he couldn't console him on his own either. This was a three-man job. He needed to wake the others.

"Carlos!" he shouted as he burst into the room. "Kendall! Wake up!"

He rolled his eyes as Carlos continued to snore away and Kendall rolled over contently in his bed. He picked up a spray bottle that he kept on his night stand for these kinds of emergencies as spritzed Kendall twice in the face.

"Hey," Kendall mumbled groggily, wiping his damp face with his Spongebob Squarepants bed sheet. "Do you mind?"

"Get up," James instructed, ignoring his friend's complaints. He turned to Carlos. "Piranhas!" he shouted.

Carlos sat bolt upright in his bed. "Where?" he shouted, his eyes now wide open.

"James, what is going on?" Kendall asked. "Why'd you wake us up at…7:36 in the morning?"

"Look, I'm sorry," James replied. "But it's an emergency."

"Are there really piranhas?" Carlos asked. "They don't have piranhas in LA, do they?"

"Piranhas only live in the water, stupid," Kendall replied. He tended to be a bit testy in the morning. "They're fish."

"Hey, I'm not stupid!" Carlos defended himself.

"Why would there by piranhas in your bed?"

"Because James put them there as a joke?"

"I wouldn't put carnivorous fish in your bed as a joke," James said.

"Then where did the piranhas come from?" Carlos asked.

"There are no piranhas!" Kendall cried.

"Right," Carlos said. "I forgot."

"REALLY, Carlos?"

"Hey, I'm not dumb. I'm just tired! And you're mean!"

"Guys!" James shouted. "Can we focus?"

Carlos and Kendall snapped their heads in James's direction. "What?" they both shouted angrily.

Finally, he'd gotten their attention.

James looked at his friends seriously. "It's Logan."

xoxoxo

"Hey," Jo said, bursting into apartment 2J.

"Hey Jo," James greeted her. "It's about time you got here. Did you…Did you just wake up?"

"Yeah. So?"

"So it's almost noon," Kendall told her.

Jo shrugged. "Your point?"

James shook his head. "Never mind. Carlos is at the computer and he says he found something important."

"Where's Logan?" she asked.

Kendall grabbed Jo by the hand and led her to the bathroom door. He opened it to reveal Logan standing in front of the bathroom mirror, talking to himself completely unaware that he was being observed.

"Hey Camille," he told the mirror. "How's it going? Oh really? You two are back together? Well that's great. I couldn't be happier for you.

"Has he been like this all morning?" Jo whispered.

Kendall shook his head. "Just since eleven. Before this he stared at his phone for two hours asking us if we thought the ringer was broken and checking it every few minutes to make sure he hadn't set it to silent and accidentally missed a call."

"And I'm guessing this isn't normal Logan behavior?"

"Are you kidding?" Kendall replied. "This isn't normal human behavior."

"I'm doing great," Logan told the bathroom mirror. "The music career is going awesome. Not to mention all of the girls who are totally into me."

Kendall slammed the bathroom door shut. "Either he's trying to convince the bathroom mirror that that's actually true or he's completely delusional."

Jo nodded. "I can see why you called me over here."

"Guys!" they heard Carlos cry from the computer. "Come on! You need to see this!"

Soon James, Kendall and Jo were gathered around Carlos at the computer, reading the screen over his shoulder.

"5 Signs His Heart is Breaking," Kendall read aloud. "That sounds kind of serious."

"Hello, did you see Logan when I woke you guys up this morning?" James replied. "This _is_ serious."

"Is he showing the symptoms?" Jo asked.

"You be the judge," Carlos replied. "Does this sound familiar? 'Number five: He eats uncontrollably.'"

"Does he?" she asked.

"Let's see," Kendall said. "This morning he ate a single serving microwave pizza…"

"Nearly half a gallon of ice cream," James added.

"Six Double Stuf Oreos," Carlos continued.

"Two handfuls of trail mix," James went on.

"Three breakfast burritos," Kendall put in.

"And a package of chocolate chip cookie dough," Carlos finished.

"So…that's a yes," Jo concluded.

"You think?" Kendall replied.

"'Kay, keep reading," James instructed.

"'Number four,'" Carlos read. "'Music makes him cry.'"

James rolled his eyes. "Don't even get me started."

"He cried?" Jo asked. "I've never seen Logan cry."

"You don't want to," James replied. "His eyes get all red and squinty and he can't close his mouth no matter how hard he tries. Not to mention, it's like snot city. It's not pretty."

"All right. Two for two," Jo said. "Keep going, Carlos."

"'Number three,'" Carlos continued. "'He constantly checks his phone.'"

"I think we already covered that," Kendall said.

Jo nodded. "Yeah. You told me about that. So what's next on the list?"

"'Number two,'" Carlos went on. "'He rehearses what he wants to say to her.'"

Jo wrinkled her nose. "Just witnessed that. It was disturbing."

James nodded. "The boy is messed up. What's the last one, Carlos?"

Before Carlos could read the last symptom aloud, the bathroom door swung open and Logan appeared before them dressed in camouflage and wearing a cap disguised as a plant.

The four of them looked up at him sheepishly, hoping he could not tell from their expressions that they'd been talking about him. He merely crossed his arms and shook his head at the four of them.

"Heeey, Logan," Kendall said. "What's happening?"

"You guys have been spending too much time at the computer," Logan replied. "It's unhealthy."

Carlos laughed awkwardly. "Unhealthy, yeah. You're probably right."

Rolling his eyes, Logan strolled across the room to the front door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Carlos asked him.

"To the pool," Logan said simply.

"Don't you think camouflage is a little…out of season?" James asked. "And what's with the plant hat?"

"It's almost noon, and I want to spy on Camille's date."

Before any of them could reply, Logan was out the door. The four exchanged nervous glances.

"I hate to state the obvious," Jo said, "but I don't think that's a good sign."

"You're telling me," Carlos replied. "That's warning sign number one." They all turned to the computer screen. "'Number one,'" Carlos read. "'He has urges to spy on her.'"

Jo bit her lip nervously.

Kendall sighed. "So. What do we do?"

xoxoxo

Logan ducked behind the bushes when he saw Camille and Wesley approaching. Before them was a table set for two, just far enough from the pool that they couldn't be splashed by the water or hit in the head by stray beach balls. Like any gentleman would, Wesley pulled out her chair for her as she sat down. Yes, this looked very much like a date.

Camille said something to Wesley as his took his seat, but Logan couldn't make out exactly what it was. He wished he'd chosen a closer hiding place.

Wesley placed a wicker basket on the table between them. A picnic lunch by the pool. Darn it, that was romantic. He began pulling food out of the basket. A foot long sub sandwich. What looked like a carton of fruit salad. A plate of jello squares. A bottle of sparkling cider and two champagne glasses. This was not looking good for Logan.

Wesley leaned across the table and whispered something into Camille's ear. She laughed her sweet little laugh, which normally sounded beautiful in Logan's ears. But she was laughing at whatever Wesley said, so now it only sounded like defeat.

**So, that concludes chapter four. I hope it was sufficient. It seems short to me, but I think it's just because I usually write really long chapters in all of my stories. So let me know what you thought. I hate to beg, but please please please please please review!**

**The next chapter is the last one. It's all leading up to this. Stay tuned, because it's gonna be exciting (I hope). I've already written parts of it, so hopefully I'll be able to update soon.**

**I love you all!**

**:)Bubbles**

**Last Chapter: Chemical Reaction May Occur**


	5. Chemical Reaction May Occur

**WARNING: THE END OF THIS FAN FICTION IS CLOSER THAN IT APPEARS**

**I know, I know, I took forever to finally finish this chapter. But in my defense, it's way longer than any of the previous chapters. I considered splitting it into two chapters because it was so long, and the climax and resolution are sort of side-by-side. But I decided to stick to the original structure I plotted out from the beginning. So here it is, the conclusion to The Warning Signs.**

**And for those of you who like this story (and I'm just going to assume you do since this is the last chapter and I don't know why else you would still be reading it if you thought it was complete trash) I'm planning another one which I hope to start posting soon. It's focused mainly on Carlos (and Stephanie, because after Big Time Dance, I officially ship Carlos/Stephanie!), but it will have some Logan/Camille and Kendall/Jo. **

**Anyways, please enjoy this chapter which I am dedicating to you. Yes, I mean you specifically. You are my favorite reader, and you deserve this. Oh, and please review. I spent a lot of time writing this chapter, and it only take a few minutes to write a review. **

**Special thanks to Starbucks for her super encouraging reviews and for just being generally awesome. I thought of you while writing one of Kendall's lines at the very end. I think you'll know which line I'm talking about when you get there.**

**The Warning Signs**

**Chapter Five: Chemical Reaction May Occur**

"Ugh!" Jo cried in frustration. "How do you keep winning? That's like the third game in a row!"

She was sitting on the carpeted floor across from Carlos, holding her last playing card, a lowly three, while Carlos held the other fifty one cards and wore a broad grin.

James looked down at the two from his seat atop the kitchen counter and shook his head. "Carlos hides aces on the bottom of his deck. The rest of us have learned not to play War against him."

"I do not!" Carlos cried.

Jo frowned. "Let me see your cards."

He shrunk away. "No."

She held out her opened palm. "Hand them over."

Carlos stuck out his tongue. "Make me."

"I will." Jo seized Carlos by the wrist and twisted it until he released his hold on the deck. She gasped as she inspected his cards. "You cheater!"

"So what?" Carlos replied, rubbing his wrist tenderly. "Everyone knows at least one person has to cheat in War or else the game goes on forever."

Jo rolled her eyes and began to shuffle the deck. "Okay, new game. BS this time. It's impossible to cheat in BS."

"Yes," James said, hopping down from the counter. "Deal me in."

"Why is the game called BS anyways?" Carlos wondered.

"Well, because," James explained, "in order to win, you have to lie. And as we all know, 'B.S.' stands for 'baloney sandwiches'."

"Oh. Okay. That makes sense." Carlos looked up at Kendall, who had been sitting silently at the computer, his eyes glued to the screen. "What about you? Wanna play Baloney Sandwiches?"

"Shh!" Kendall hissed, waving his friend's question away.

Jo looked up at Kendall curiously. "What are you reading anyways?"

"Yeah, you haven't said a word since Logan took off," James commented. "Which is weird, since we all know how much you love to talk…"

"Shh!" Kendall hissed again.

"That's it," Jo said, standing. "I need to see what's got you acting so weird."

"But we were about to play BS!" Carlos whined.

"Not now, Carlos." She strolled over to the computer and peered over his shoulder at the monitor. Her expression changed from curious to serious as she read.

"What?" James asked, noting the look on her face.

Kendall turned to his two friends. "You guys," he told them. "We need to find Logan. Like now."

xoxoxo

Logan propped his elbows on the low brick walls behind which he was hiding. He was beginning to think that spying on Camille's date was not such a brilliant idea. He knew dating was supposed to be fun, but he realized now that it was only fun for the people who were actually on the date. It wasn't so much fun for the guy who decided to tag along and watch from behind the bushes.

His poor choice of hiding spots didn't help matters. Not only was he too far away to hear their conversation, but Camille's back was to him as well. The only face he could see was Wesley's, a face he didn't particularly want to look at.

He wished he could see Camille's expression, just to find out whether she was having fun. From her body language, which Logan had learned to read quite well over the last couple of weeks, she didn't seem to be. Which was a good sign. But it would have been comforting to be able to see her face. Her back and shoulders could be tricky to read, and Camille had been acting so strange over the past couple of days that Logan didn't even know how well he knew her anymore.

Wesley had been talking animatedly to Camille for about thirty minutes while she nibbled on her fruit salad and sipped her sparkling juice. Was she interested? Intrigued? Bored?

Logan wondered what Wesley was talking about. He sighed as he sunk lower to the ground and planted his chin against the brick ledge. If only he could hear their conversation.

xoxoxo

"…and that's why I decided to move back to LA. I hope to get back on stage someday, but for now I'm gonna focus on my film career."

Camille popped a jello square into her mouth. "So you're back at the Palm Woods because you're voice changed?"

Wesley shrugged. "Well, that's not the _only_ reason I left New York."

"Running from a girl?" Camille guessed.

"More like running _to_ a girl."

Camille sighed. "Wes, we've been over this."

"Come on, Camille," Wesley said, picking a black olive off of his sandwich and tossing it onto his plate. "I'm here. You're here. We've been, like, best friends since second grade. We should be able to just…pick up where we left off."

"It's been two years. Things haven't just stayed exactly the way we left them."

"What's the problem?" Wesley asked around a bite of his sandwich.

"I think you know."

Wesley's disgust became apparent on his face. "Don't tell me it's another guy."

There was no need for Camille to answer. Her face said it all.

Wesley rolled his eyes. "Not that Landon guy. Come on, Camille. He's so…so…"

A young boy who happened to be passing by their table at that moment looked over at him, offended. "What do you have against me?" the boy asked. "I've never even met you."

Camille put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "He wasn't talking about you, Landon." She turned to Wesley, a stern look on her face. "How many times do I have to tell you his name is _Logan_."

"Logan?" the young boy repeated, making a disgusted face. "That guy's a jerk. He told me I suck at hockey and then he made fun of my shirt."

Camille raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure he said that?"

The boy nodded. "He was shouting it outside my apartment door."

Camille furrowed her brow in confusion as the boy strolled away. "That doesn't sound like Logan."

"Can't you forget about Logan?" Wesley said, reaching across the table for Camille's hand. "Cam, we've known each other for nine years. How can this guy that you've known for three months just replace me?"

"He's not replacing you, Wes. You and I are _friends_. We'll always be friends."

"But Camille, the guy's a _hockey player_. From _Minnesota_. And he picks on eight-year-old boys."

Camille sighed. "You don't know him. If you did, you'd understand. Logan is smart and sweet and..." She couldn't believe it. He wasn't listening to her at all. He was looking somewhere above her left shoulder. Wesley was completely tuning her out. "Could you at least pretend to pay attention when I'm talking to you? As in _look at my face_?"

"I thought I just saw something moving in the…" His eyebrows furrowed into a stern glare as his eyes locked onto something behind her. "…bushes."

xoxoxo

Oh, crap.

Letting out a small gasp, Logan quickly ducked behind the shrubbery. But it was too late. He'd seen him. There was no question. Logan was sure Wesley's eyes had just locked onto his, and he was equally positive that the beefy blond knew exactly what he was up to.

"Hey!" Wesley shouted, standing up. "You there!"

Logan slowly stood back up. He pointed at his chest innocently.

"Yeah, you!" Wesley yelled. "You wearing the plant on your head!"

Logan swallowed hard as Camille turned around in her seat. He sighed defeatedly as he stepped over the low brick wall and walked toward the couple.

"Logan?" she cried in disbelief.

Logan waved sheepishly. "Hey, Camille."

"What are you doing?" Wesley asked angrily. "Were you spying on our date?"

"I…uh…gah…"

Looking annoyed, Camille spun around to face Wesley. "It's not a date!"

Logan was taken aback. "It's not?"

"No!" Camille cried. "I told you, Wesley and I broke up three years ago. And we're not getting back together. There is nothing left between us." She looked pointedly at her ex-boyfriend.

Logan crossed his arms and smirked at Wesley, who merely glared at him in return. But his smile faded when he saw the way Camille was still glaring at him.

"I can't believe you were spying on me," she said. "Do the words 'private conversation' mean nothing to you?"

"Well I…I couldn't really hear what you were saying…"

"That's beside the point. You had no right to spy on me. Don't you respect me at all?"

"Of course I respect you. I…It's just that I like you. A lot. And I thought that you liked me too…"

"You know I like you, Logan," Camille cut him off. "I haven't been trying to hide it."

"And I thought things were going really well between us," Logan went on. He sighed and pointed disgustedly at Wesley. "And then that guy…"

"Wesley," Camille interrupted. "That guy's name is Wesley."

"And then Wesley came along and you started acting like you weren't interested in me. It was like you didn't want him to know about me or something. Like you were keeping me a secret from him and…you know, vice versa."

Camille sighed. "Logan, after Wesley called me and told me he was back in L.A., I didn't want anything to happen between us…"

"Because you wanted to give Wesley another try before you decided who you wanted to be with?"

Camille took a few steps toward Logan, so they were standing face to face. "I didn't want things to get serious between us before I had the chance to explain Wesley that there's no way he and I are getting back together. Because I'm in love with someone else."

"Oh," Logan muttered, scratching his neck awkwardly. "Who?"

Wesley groaned. "You, you idiot."

"Wes," Camille said sharply, giving the tall young man a stern glare. Then she turned back to Logan. "I was talking about you. You idiot."

Logan swallowed hard. "Oh," he said again.

Camille crossed her arms. "Well?"

"Well…what?"

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

Logan took a hesitant step forward, so the two were almost touching. "I love you too," he said.

Camille sighed. With the close proximity between them, Logan could feel her breath against his mouth. "Do you, Logan?"

"Well…yeah."

"Because before you seemed to think that I was some kind of a two-timer. Keeping you and Wesley a secret from each other."

"But I…"

"And then you implied that I was the kind of girl who would string two guys along while I chose between them."

"I didn't mean…"

"I know exactly what you meant, Logan. And if that's the kind of girl you think I am, then we probably shouldn't be around each other. It's…unhealthy."

"But, Camille…"

Camille just stood in front of him, arms crossed, waiting for him to finish his sentence. He scratched his arm awkwardly. "I hadn't planned out what I was gonna say there... I thought you were gonna cut me off again."

Rolling her eyes, Camille spun on her heels and walked away.

"Don't expect to hear from her anytime soon," Wesley advised, taking a seat. "Camille's great at grudges."

Logan sighed. "Tell me about it."

"Wanna sit?" Wesley offered, pointing to Camille's empty chair. "There's plenty of jello left."

Logan shrugged and accepted the offer. "I like jello."

The two sat at the table, eating as glumly as two teenage boys can eat cubes of jello.

"You know what's the worst?" Logan mumbled, sucking up an orange jello square.

"The way Camille always says exactly what she's thinking until you actually want to know what she's thinking?"

"Exactly."

"How about the way her claws come out the minute she sees you talking to another girl?" Wesley added.

"Or the mixed signals she just loves to send," Logan replied.

"Or how you're always on edge when she walks up, because you never know whether she's practicing for some audition and might want to practice that signature Camille slap on you?"

"She does slap hard, doesn't she?"

Wesley nodded. "And she's not very smart either."

"Hey!" Logan cried, instinctively peeling a slice of salami from the sub sandwich and flinging it at the other boy's face. "Take that back."

Wesley grinned as he peeled the slice of salami off of his forehead. "That was a test. Congratulations. You passed."

"Oh," Logan said. "Um. Okay."

"You know, Landon…"

"Logan," Logan corrected.

"Logan," Wesley amended. "We have more in common than I thought."

Logan sucked up another cube of jello. "Why are you being nice to me? After I…I dunno, stole your girlfriend. And threw meat at you."

Wesley shrugged. "I guess because I know what it's like to have Camille mad at me. And because…there's just no point in fighting anymore. She likes you, not me. I can't change that."

"_Liked_," Logan corrected him.

"Dude, she's mad at you. That doesn't mean she stopped liking you."

"So, you're like the expert on Camille. How do I get her to stop being mad at me?"

"Hey, I'm willing to call it a truce. That doesn't mean I'm gonna help you win her back."

"Fair enough."

The two sat eating jello in silence for a minute before they heard shouting from a distance.

"Logan!" they heard the voices shout. "Logan! Logan! Logan!"

The next thing they knew, the table was surrounded. Carlos, James, and Jo were all shouting at Logan excitedly and Kendall was shoving some piece of paper in Logan's face.

"Um, guys," Logan said calmly. "I can't understand you when you're all talking at once."

Not hearing him over their own talking, his friends continued to shout at him.

"Kendall," Logan said. "I can't read that thing when you wave it around in my face like that."

Again, Logan's words were lost on his friends. Shaking his head, Wesley got to his feet and put his finger and thumb to his lips. The next thing they knew, a sharp whistle interrupted their chatter. The four looked at Wesley, as if noticing his presence for the first time.

"Dude," Carlos said, looking from Wesley to Logan. "Are you on a date with Camille's date?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "You guys."

"And girl," Jo added.

"And girl," Logan said. "Meet Camille's ex-boyfriend Wesley. Wesley, this is Carlos, Kendall, James, and Jo."

The four looked nervously at Wesley.

"Nice to meet you?" Carlos said, making it sound more like a question than a statement.

"Dude," James whispered to Logan. "I thought you two didn't like each other."

"We don't," Logan assured him. "So, what's going on?"

"We're here to stop you from doing something stupid," James told him.

Wesley laughed. "You're too late for that. Dude acted like a moron."

Logan glared across the table. "Thank. You. Wesley."

Wesley just shrugged.

Jo sighed. "I was afraid of that. How mad at you is Camille?"

"It's hard to tell who she's more mad at," Logan replied. "Wesley or me."

"Oh, it's you," Wesley assured him. "She totally expects this kind of behavior from me."

Logan threw another slice of salami at Wesley. "Will you stop saying things that totally don't help me at all?"

"What do you expect from me? I'm not your friend."

Logan held up his sandwich threateningly.

"Logan!" James cried. "Lower your lunch meat."

"You guys!" Jo cried. "Can we get back to Camille?"

"You have to make up with her," Carlos told Logan. "Do whatever you can to win her back."

"Dude, you didn't see her face," Logan replied. "She's furious with me. I think…I think it might be time for me to give up."

"No!" his friends all cried in unison.

He looked at each of them in defeat. "Why do you guys care so much anyways?"

Kendall held up his piece of paper. "Five signs," he explained.

Logan wrinkled his forehead. "That web site where we looked up 'Five signs that your best friend's problems in school are a direct result of narcissism' and found out that James had all five symptoms?"

"That's the one," Carlos replied. "Hey, is that jello?"

"So?" Logan said, looking at Kendall. "What is it?"

"Listen to this," Kendall said, reading from the paper. "'She gets along with your friends. You get mad when others insult her. You neglect your friends. You can't concentrate."

"And," James finished. "'You have chemistry.'"

Logan shrugged. "Okay, those all sound vaguely familiar."

"Vaguely familiar?" Jo repeated. "It's like a perfect description of you and Camille. Hey!" She turned to Wesley as she peeled a slice of lunch meat from her cheek. "Did you just chuck salami at my face?"

"Sorry," Wesley mumbled. "I have jealousy issues."

"No kidding," Logan mumbled.

"Logan," Kendall said, holding the paper up in front of his friend's face. "Those are the five signs that she's the one for you."

"It proves that you and Camille are meant for each other," Jo said. "You can't give up now. You two are meant to be."

Logan sucked up another cube of jello. "So what am I supposed to do? Like I said, she's mad. Remember how mad my mom was when we were eight and Carlos dared me to drop a watermelon off of my roof and I did and it made a huge mess on the front porch and killed my brother's pet rabbit Frances?"

Wesley made a face. "The bunnies name was Frances?"

"Dude," James muttered. "Your mom was mad."

"I know," Logan replied. "That's how mad Camille is at me."

"Wow," Kendall said. "You must have said something really stupid."

"He did," Wesley replied.

"Did you try apologizing to her?" Carlos asked Logan.

"Gee, Carlos, I didn't think of that."

"Logan," Jo said, placing a hand on his arm. "You have to try again. Just keep trying. Go to her apartment. Do whatever it takes."

"But I…"

"Isn't she worth it?"

"But I…"

"Logan," Jo said. "Is Camille worth it?"

"Well…yeah."

"Then go."

"But I…"

"Go!" his friends all cried.

Logan stood up nervously. "Okay. You're right. I'm going."

Kendall, James, Carlos, Jo, and Wesley watched Logan as he marched toward the front doors of the Palm Woods.

"Look at him go," Jo said, wiping away an imaginary tear.

"Our little Logie," Kendall said. "All grown up and most likely about to screw things up even further."

xoxoxo

Logan ran his fingers nervously through his hair as he approached Camille's door. He played over and over in his mind everything that could go wrong. What if she slammed the door in his face the minute she saw him. What if she didn't answer the door at all? Or worse yet, what if she did let him in, and she just chewed him out again? He certainly deserved it.

"Well, here goes," he muttered as he reached up to knock on the door. But before he could, it flew open and he found himself standing face to face with Camille.

"Logan!" she cried.

"Camille?" he replied.

He was about to inquire whether she'd been standing at the peephole waiting for him when, to his utter surprise, she lunged at him. Her arms flew around his neck and her lips smashed fiercely against his. He didn't have a chance to react before she was pulling away.

Logan wrinkled his forehead in confusion. "What just happened?"

"Logan," she said, slipping her hands into his. "I am so sorry."

"_You're_ sorry? But I'm the one who's supposed to be sorry."

"No. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you."

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "You have every reason to be…"

"Logan," Camille cut him off. "I tried to make you jealous."

"You what?"

"When I found out Wesley was coming back, I was hoping you'd get jealous over me. And I purposely kept you in the dark so you'd get all freaked out when you saw him."

"But why would you want me to be jealous of Wesley?"

"It's gonna sound stupid."

"Well?"

"Because…Because I know you used to have a thing for Jo. And then I met that Mercedes chick who you apparently dated. And there are so many other girls at the Palm Woods who are, like, beyond gorgeous. The Jennifers, Stephanie, that girl who's always asking guys to rub sun block on her back. It just made me feel all…I don't know."

"Jealous?" Logan supplied.

Camille hung her head. "Yeah. Jealous."

"So, let me get this straight. You wanted to make me jealous of Wesley because you were jealous of all the other girls I know?"

She nodded. "Pretty much."

"Wow," Logan replied. "Wow. That is so…awesome."

"Awesome?" Camille repeated. "Aren't you mad at me?"

"Mad?" he responded. "Why would I be mad? I've never had a sweet, pretty girl turn manipulative and conniving over me before."

"So you're…flattered?"

"I can't be mad at you, Camille. I like you too much."

Camille smiled. "Well, you know, I've never had a guy spy on me disguised as a shrub before, so I guess I should be flattered too."

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" Logan asked. "When you said you loved me."

Camille bit her lower lip shyly and nodded.

He grinned. "Good. So did I."

Camille smiled back at him. "So it's official. You and I are together now."

"Um…okay," Logan replied, surprised by her forwardness.

"Which means, as your girlfriend, I have to approve of what kinds of girls you're friends with."

Logan furrowed his brow. "Um…okay," he said again.

"Jo's okay, because she's my best friend," Camille said. "But that Mercedes girl is off limits. Stay away from her."

"Um…okay," Logan repeated once again.

"Glad we're clear," she said, standing on her toes so they were at eye level with one another. "You may kiss me now."

Logan smiled and leaned in toward her. But before he could kiss her, he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. "Ugh," he groaned, as he checked the contact name. "I have to take this."

Camille sighed as Logan turned around and flipped his cell phone open.

"Hi," he greeted the caller. "What's up? Yeah. Yeah. Yes, I got your package. Thanks. You're right, I did. Um, yeah, kinda. Okay. Okay. I miss you too. Okay. Okay. Love you too. Call you later. Bye."

He turned back to Camille, who was grinning at him.

"Aww," she said. "Did wittle Wogan get a cawl fwom his mommykins?"

Logan slipped his phone back into his pocket. "What makes you think that was my mom?"

She raised her eyebrow at him knowingly.

"Okay, yeah. It was my mom."

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Camille said, clutching onto the front of his shirt and pulling him toward her.

"But, you know, it could have been another girl," Logan replied. "I mean, there were girls in Minnesota who liked me. I'm not completely unattractive."

Camille rolled her eyes. "Shut up and kiss me, Logan."

Logan was more than happy to obey. He grinned and reached for her long brown locks as he pressed his lips to hers. As he felt the spark between them, he couldn't help but think of that stupid list his friends had read to him earlier. Those guys could be idiots, but they were certainly right this time.

Sometimes it's easy to miss all of life's little warning signs, but every once in a while, you're able to read them right, and the signs point you exactly where you need to be. And for Logan, this was it.

xoxoxo

"Okay, ready?" Kendall asked Jo, who was standing nervously in front of one of the two makeshift hockey goals in 2J, clad in protective goalie gear.

"Kendall," Jo whined. "Do I have to do this? You know I hate hockey."

Kendall placed his hands on Jo's padded shoulders. "That's because you've never played it before. Trust me, when you, me and James crush Logan, Carlos and Camille in an intense game of three on three, you'll love hockey."

"I seriously doubt that," Jo muttered.

"Okay, fine. Maybe you won't like hockey," Kendall admitted. "But you owe me this because I read that dumb vampire book you wouldn't shut up about and saw that sissy ballet with you."

"You loved that ballet," Jo hissed.

"And if you tell any of my friends that, I will never forgive you."

"Can we get started on this game?" Carlos called impatiently from across the room.

"Yeah!" Camille shouted in agreement from in front of the opposite goal. "We're ready to take you losers down!"

"I'm not ready yet!" James shouted from the boys' room. "I can't find my spare hockey gloves!"

"That's because Jo is wearing them!" Logan replied. "Yours are the only ones that would fit her!"

"These are James's?" Jo asked skeptically, looking down at her hands. "I thought you borrowed these from Katie. James, are you aware that you have, like, really small hands?"

"Aw!" James cried, emerging from the boys' room. "Come on!"

"You don't need gloves you wuss," Carlos told him. "Let's just play."

"Fine," James mumbled, picking up his hockey stick.

Logan turned to Camille and winked. "Ready goalie? Just like I taught you."

"Are you ready to lose?" Kendall asked.

Camille grinned, returning her boyfriend's wink. "Bring it on."

The game began, and it was a blur of black helmets and hockey sticks as the four boys clamored around in their gear for the puck. The two girls watched as they guys pushed and shoved to get at the puck, and it was Kendall who finally got it. His stick connected with the small red puck and it sailed across the room to Camille's goal.

"Catch it Camille!" Carlos cried, as it flew right toward her face.

Camille held James's tiny hockey gloves in front of her, prepared for what was to come.

"She's gonna get it," James mumbled, as the puck seemed to fly in slow motion toward the goal.

The next thing they knew, Camille was on the floor, writhing in pain.

"Nice going, Kendall!" Logan cried, skating over to her side. "You injured my girlfriend!"

Kendall dropped his hockey stick. "I'm so sorry! You know I didn't mean to!"

"I told you I wouldn't like this game," Jo mumbled, not expecting or receiving a response from Kendall.

"Camille, it was an accident, I swear!"

"My eye!" Camille cried, as Logan attempted to pry her hand away from her face.

"Someone get her some ice from the ice machine in the lobby!" Logan shouted. "Hurry!"

Camille suppressed a laugh as all four of their friends raced out the door for ice. Logan stood up, grinning and shaking his head as he helped Camille to her feet.

"That was too easy," Camille muttered, as she and Logan skated hand in hand toward the couch.

"Five bucks says Carlos comes back first with an unnecessarily enormous bag of ice."

"In the meantime, want to make some popcorn and watch some Spongebob?"

"There is nothing I would enjoy more."

**The End**

**Well, that's that I suppose. The first few minutes after finishing a story are always weird for me. I have so much trouble ending them, which is why my first fic I ever posted was nineteen chapters long, plus an epilogue, plus a bonus chapter. But I'm sticking to five chapters for this story, because five just seems like an appropriate number for this story. BTW, "Five Signs" is not a real website, which is why I never gave an actual URL for the site anywhere in the fic. I just made it up for this story. But it totally should be a real website.**

**I'd like to know what you thought of Wesley. I like writing OCs, particularly jerks and/or antagonists to the main character.**

**If you like my writing and you like Carlos and/or Stephanie, stay tuned for my next fic, which I can't tell you the title of because I haven't thought of one yet. **

**Don't forget to review. Because I dedicated this chapter to you, remember? And because I love you.**


End file.
